Mein Herz gehört Dir
by MScofield
Summary: Das ist meine erste Short Story. Ich denk ich muss nicht extra sagen, wann sie spielt. Ihr alle werdet den satz aus dem Titel kennen. Aber ich muss Euch vorher warnen. Die Geschichte enthält sehr heißes Material. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.


**Mein Herz gehört Dir**

Michaela ritt zu dem neuen Haus. Das Haus, in dem sie mit den Kindern und Sully wohnen wird, sobald sie verheiratet sind. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. In Zwei Monaten ist es endlich soweit. Sie hielt Flash an, stieg ab und band sie an den Pfosten des Hauses fest. Danach ging die Treppen hoch und betrat das Haus. Sie schaute sich um. Es war einfach traumhaft hier. Sie nahm den Windfang, den Snowbird ihr vor ihrer Abreise geschenkt hatte und hängte ihn über den Kamin. Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte weiter und entdeckte einen großen Gegenstand, der unter einer Decke versteckt war.

Sie zog die Decke langsam von dem Gegenstand und entdeckte ein wunderschönes Kopfteil zu einem Bett. Es waren Federn eingeschnitzt. Sie fuhr vorsichtig darüber, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Das sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein."

Sie drehte sich um und Sully stand im Eingang. Er kam langsam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Und dein Hochzeitsgeschenkt."

Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr vor und stürzte seinen rechten Arm an dem Kopfteil des Bettes am, das nun hinter Michaela stand.

„Ich meine wir brauchen doch ein Bett."

Michael konnte spüren, wie nah sie sich waren. Denn sie spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht.

„Sully es ist wunderschön."

„Nicht so schön wie du."

Sully beugte sich langsam immer näher zu ihr. Er wollte sie küssen, doch Michaela streichelte seinen Arm und wandte ihren Kopf ein wenig ab. Er spürte, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Zärtlichkeiten war.

Michaela blickte ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Kann ich dir ein wenig bei der Arbeit zuschauen?"

Sully seufzte. Er würde jetzt am liebsten etwas ganz anderen machen, als zu arbeiten.

„Sicher", sagte er und ließ von ihr ab. Er nahm die Decke, die über das Kopfteil gestülpt war und breitete sie auf dem Fußboden aus.

„Hier setz dich da drauf. Michaela setzte sich auf die Decke und Sully arbeite an dem Kopfteil weiter.

Michaela wurde nachdenklich.  
„Sie sind seid einer Woche fort und mir kommt es so vor, als sei es ein Jahr."

„Mir fehlen sie auch."

„Meinst du es geht ihnen gut."

„Inzwischen müssten sie schon in Fort Cop sein und sobald Custer genügend Abtrünnige gejagt hat, wir er weiter ziehen ... und sie kommen vielleicht zurück."

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob nicht am liebsten mit ihnen gegangen wärst. Ich meine: Sie waren so lange deine Familie und..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sully unterbrach sie:  
„Die Cheyenne sind meine Familie und sie werden es immer sein.

Er legte sein Taschenmesser, mit dem Er an dem Bett gearbeitet hatte auf einen Stuhl und kam auf sie zu. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Decke und kam ihr sehr nahe.  
„... so wie du."  
Michaela senkte ihren Kopf, doch Sully fasste sie zärtlich am Kinn sodass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

„Wann wirst du das endlich verstehen? Mein Herz gehört dir."  
Um diese Worte zu besiegeln, beugte er sich immer näher zu ihr und küsste sie. Der Kuss war zärtlich und Michaela erwiderte ihn voller Hingabe. Sie ließen sich auf die Decke sinken und Sully beugte sich über sie.

Der Kuss war langsam, aber trotzdem leidenschaftlich. Dann löste Sully den Kuss und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Mit rauer Stimme sagte er:  
„Du bist so wunderschön."

Als er den Kuss wieder aufnehmen wollte legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf Sully´s Lippen.

„Du solltest lieber weiter arbeiten, sonst wird unser Bett nie fertig."

Sully lächelte Michaela an und fragte:  
„Wozu brauchen wir schon ein Bett?"

Ohne zu zögern sagte Michaela:  
„Ich wüsste da schon etwas, wozu wir ein Bett brauchen könnte."

Sie erschrak sofort über ihre Dreistigkeit. Sully schaute sie geschockt an. Das kannte er nicht an Michaela, doch dieser Teil von ihr gefiel ihm sehr den sie zum Teil wiederspiegeln ließ. Er merkte, dass er immer mehr Lust darauf bekam Michaela zu zigen wie sehr er sie liebte und er wollte damit nicht bis zu ihrer Hochzeit warten. Er wusste einfach nicht, ob er sich noch so lange im Griff haben konnte.

„Ich glaube, dann sollte ich wirklich weiterarbeiten, sonst wird das Bett wirklich nicht fertig bis zu unserer Hochzeit."

Michaela zögerte etwas und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie sagte:  
„Das hat bestimmt noch ein bisschen Zeit."  
Und schon zog sie ihn wieder zu sich runter und küsste ihn heiß und innig.

In ihren Gedanken spielte sich immer wieder das selbe ab:  
Wir dürfen das nicht tun. Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet. Aber es nicht mehr lange bis dahin. Wir müssen noch warten. Nein das kann ich nicht und ich weiß, Sully kann es genauso wenig. Ach Michaela es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zur Hochzeit. Sei nicht immer so verklemmt und folge deinen Gefühlen. Falls etwas passieren sollte, wird es sowieso niemand merken. Wir werden bald verheiratet sein.

Dann wusste Michaela was sie wollte.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen Sully Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hintern und drückte ihn noch mehr an sich. Sie konnte spüren, wie sehr es ihm gefiel.

Sully erschrak, als er Michaela ´s Hände an seinem Hintern spürte. Wenn es sich doch nur nicht so gut anfühlen würde.

Schweren Herzens löste er sich von ihr. Er war noch ganz außer Atem, von dem heißen Kuss.

„Gott Michaela. Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, gibt es kein zurück mehr."

Michaela konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sagen:  
„Vielleicht will ich das ja auch gar nicht... und ich kann spüren dass es dir genauso geht."

Das konnte Sully nicht bestreiten.  
„Michaela. Es sind nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zu unserer Hochzeit. Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas tust, das du später bereust."

„Nur noch? Ich möchte dich jetzt spüren und nicht in ein paar Wochen. Ich werde nichts bereuen, außer wenn ich nicht endlich meinen Gefühlen folge. Geht es dir nicht genauso?"

„Doch Michaela und wie."

„Dann zeig mir wie sehr du mich liebst."

Michaela fasste ihn am Nacken, zog ihn zu sich runter und eroberte wieder seine Lippen.

Sully wusste jetzt, dass sie es ernst meinte und ging auf den Kuss ein.

Er fuhr mit seinen Küssen hinunter zu ihrem Hals und merkte, wie sehr es Michaela gefiel, das sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken geworfen hatte und ein leichtes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle entweichte.

Michaela erschrak selbst darüber. Solche Gefühle kannte sie nicht und es verwirrte sie ein wenig. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie wollte, dass es nie endet.

Dann plötzlich spürte sich etwas, dass sie richtig wild machte. Sully war mit seinen Händen von ihrer Hüfte zu ihren Brüsten gefahren und massierte sie sanft.

Sully schaute zu ihr hoch und sah ihre geschlossenen und wie viel Freude es ihr bereitete.

Dann knöpfte er ihr ganz langsam ihr Bluse auf. Als er am zweiten Knopf angekommen war, machte sie ihre Augen auf und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie richtete sich auf. Dann schubste sie ihn nach hinten. Sodass er auf seinem Hintern landete. Sie setzte sich auf ich, so dass sie seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen grätschte und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. 

Er schaute sie an und sagte:  
„Du bist so wunderschön."

Michaela lächelte ihn an und überfiel ihn mit einem hungrigen Kuss. Schnell bekam sie Eintritt, mit ihrer Zunge, in seinen Mund. Sie Atem wurde immer schneller und Sully machte sich daran, das fortzusetzen was er vorher begonnen hatte, in dem er ihr die Bluse vollends auszog und dann so fort darauf ihr Hemdchen.

Nun küssten sie sich immer heißer und Michaela saß mit dem kompletten Oberkörper frei auf Sully. Langsam ließ er von ihr ab und schaute ihrer atemberaubenden Oberkörper an. Sanft streichelte er ihr über die Brust und schaute sie dabei an.

Michaela hatte ihr Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf und Oberkörper nach hinten geworfen und stütze sich mit ihren Händen leichte an Sully Schenkel ab.

Sully genoss es sehr sie so zu verwöhnen. Doch er wollte noch weiter gehen. Also löste er seine Hände mit seinem Mund ab und liebkoste ihr Brüste mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen. Er umspielte ihre Nippel mit seiner Zunge und knabberte ganz zärtlich daran, während er mit seinen Händen ihren Schenkel hochfuhr. Sanft streichelte er ihren Innenschenkel und ging immer höher bis er n ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle angelangt war. Dort streichelte er sie durch ihre Unterhose.

Michaela öffnete wieder ihre Augen und stöhnte laut auf. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, wie schön sich das anfühlte. Sie erschrak regelrecht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das es etwas schöneres gab.

Dann spürte sie auch, wie erregt er selber war. Denn sie saß an einer sehr heiklen Stelle. Michaela setzte sich wieder abrupt auf und überfiel seinen Mund mit hungrigen Küssen. Sully ging gern darauf ein. Sie machten sich beide immer wilder.

Michaela zog nun Sully ´s Hemd aus seiner Lederhose und zog es ihm über dem Kopf aus. Dann schubste sie ihn auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn. Zart küsste sie seine Brust und liebkoste dann seine Brustwarzen auf genau dieselbe Weise wie er zuvor ihre verwöhnt hatte. Es entrann ein leises, aber lustvolles Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle und die Angst sie könne ihn enttäuschen, da sie ja so unerfahren war. Dann wanderte sie langsam immer tiefer zu seinem Bauchnabel und umspielte diesen ebenfalls mit seiner Zunge.

Danach wanderte sie tiefer bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Sie schaute auf und er öffnete leichte seine Augen. Sie sah ein brennendes Feuer in ihnen, das sie entfacht hatte.

„Chaela. Mein Liebling bitte hör nicht auf. Das fühlt sich so schön an."

Michaela schaute ihm in die Augen und öffnete dann seine Hose. Dann rollt sie sich von Sully und zog ihn mit sich, so dass er auf ihr lag. Nun konnte sie ihm seine Hose leichter ausziehen.

Sie lagen nun wie Gott sie schuf da und Michaela ließ ihre Blicke über Sully muskulösen, knackigen Körper gleiten. Dann glitt sie langsam mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. Sie fuhr jede Kontur nach. Die Brust, dann über seien Brustwarzen. Es gefiel ihm sehr, denn er stöhnte immer lauter. Danach ging sie zu seinem Bauchnabel und umspielte diesen auch mit ihrer Fingerspitze und schließlich ging sie noch tiefer. Doch dann hielt sie inne und senkte ihren Kopf.

Sully öffnete seine Augen und merkte sofort, dass es Michaela unangenehm war ihn an dieser Stelle anzufassen.

Er legte seine Hand auf die ihre und sagte dann:  
„Chaela. Mein Liebes. Hab keine Angst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas tust, wozu du noch nicht bereit bist. Aber bitte hab keine Angst. Du bist so eine wundervolle Frau. Es ist wunderschön, wenn du mich berührst und ich möchte, dass du mich überall berührst, aber nur wenn du bereit bist. Hör einfach auf dein Herz. Aber fühl dich zu nichts verpflichtet. Tu nur das, was du wirklich willst."

Michaela fühlte sich so glücklich. Sully wusste immer, was er sagen musste. Er wollte gerade seine Hand von der ihren zu nehmen, um ihr die Freiheit zu lassen selbst zu entscheiden was sie tun möchte, doch sie hielt seine Hand mit ihrer anderen auf ihrer Hand.

Dann schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen und nickte ihm zu. Er wusste, was sie wollte und so führte er ihre Hand zu seinem sehr erregten Glied. Sie schauten sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Als Sully Michaela ´s Hand an seinem Glied spürte, entfernte er seine Hand und schloss seine Augen.

Michaela streichelte erst sehr zaghaft Sully ´s Glied, doch dann wurden die Berührungen immer intensiver. Sie merkte, wie wild sie ihn machte.

Plötzlich drehte er Michaela auf den Rücken und küsste sie wieder heiß und innig. Danach ging er wieder zu ihren Brüsten und verwöhnte sie dort. Es machte sie immer wilder. Als sie merkte, wie er auf einmal abließ wusste sie, dass es jetzt soweit. 

Sully ließ von Michaela ´s Brüsten ab, als er merkte dass er nicht mehr waten konnte und schaute auf sie hinab.

„Chaela. Mein Schatz bitte öffne deine. Ich möchte sehen können was du fühlst, wenn wir uns das erste mal spüren."

Michaela machte die Augen auf und sagte dann:  
„Sull ich habe Angst. Angst vor dem Schmerz."

„Ich weiß den kann ich dir nicht ganz nehmen. Aber ich wird versuche, dir so wenig wie möglich weh zu tun. Vertrau mir."

Michaela lächelte ihn an.  
„Ja das tu ich. Mit allem was mir lieb ist."

„Willst du es wirklich?"

„Ich möchte nichts mehr, als dich zu spüren."

Sully lächelte.  
„Dann versuch dich zu entspannen."

Sully fasste zwischen ihre beiden Körper und vereinigte sich mit Michaela, während sie sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen schauten.

Michaela stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und Sully wollte sich sofort wieder von ihr lösen. Doch Michaela legte ihre Beine um Sully ´s Hüfte und klammerte sich an ihm fest.

„Sully bitte bleib."

Sully schaute ihr in die Augen und er sah dort pure Aufrichtigkeit.

„Das werde ich nicht."

Dann fing er an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Es tat anfangs noch weh, doch es löste sich schnell in pure Freude ab und sie genoss es sehr. Sie hatte noch nie so was tolles gefühlt. Es war so wundervoll Sully zu spüren und sie entspannte sich nun ganz.

Sully merkte es auch und seine Bewegungen wurden nun etwas schneller und tiefer und beide stöhnten immer lauter.

„Oh Gott Sully. Das fühlt sich so wunderschön an. Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagte sie stöhnend.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Schatz. Du fühlst dich so wunderschön an".

Und nun ließen sie sich beide komplett fallen.

Die Bewegungen wurden immer intensiver und Sully stieß immer tiefer in sie. Sie stöhnten beide immer wilder.

Sully wusste nicht, ob er es noch lange aushielt. Aber er wollte Michaela genau die selbe Freude schenken, die er auch empfand. Also fasste er zwischen sich und Michaela und massierte sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Damit schenkte er ihr noch mehr Freude und machte sie noch viel wilder. Die beiden schrieen immer lauter vor Erregung. Michaela schmiss ihren Kopf immer hin und her. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren.

Dann eroberte Sully wieder Michaela ´s Mund in einem heißen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er spürte wie sich Michaela um ihn herum zusammenzog. Das war zu viel. Er konnte es nicht weiter zurückhalten. Und so schrieen sie beide auf, als sie zusammen ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Langsam ließ Sully sich erschöpft neben Michaela nieder.

Sie lagen nun schweigen nebeneinander und hielten sich beide unsicher an der Hand. Sie wussten beide nicht, was jetzt kommen würde.

Dann brach Sully das Schweigen:  
„Es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?"

Michaela dreht sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Ich wollte dich zu nicht drängen."

Michaela musste schmunzeln.  
„Sully. Du hast mich doch zu nichts gedrängt. As war doch eher anders herum. Ich bereue nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es war wunderschön. Bereust du es etwa?"

Michaela schaute Sully unsicher an.

Sully streichelte ihr über die Wange und lächelte sie an.  
„Nein ich bereue auch nichts. Es war so wunderschön."

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann sagte er:  
„Michaela du weißt, dass es sein kann dass du jetzt schwanger."

„Ja. Ich bin Ärztin schon vergessen?"  
Sie lachte auf.

„Michaela. Ich mein das im ernst. Was ist wenn jetzt was passiert ist?"

„Wir werden doch sowieso bald heiraten. Wäre doch dann nicht schlimm. Eher im Gegenteil. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du ein baby möchtest. Würdest du dich darüber freuen?"

„Ja. Sehr sogar. Zwei von deiner Sorte. Das wäre das größte Geschenk. Aber egal wann es passieren wird, bin ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt."

Sully beugte sich zu Michaela und küsste sie. Der Kuss wurde schnell immer und Michaela spürte schnell, wie sich etwas zwischen ihnen bildete. Sie löste sich von ihm.

„Du scheinst wohl noch nicht genug von mir zu haben."

Sie berührte mit ihrer Hand Sully ´s schon wieder steifes Glied.

„Von dir bekomm ich nie genug", sagte er unter Stöhnen als er ihre Hand spürte.

Sie zeigte sich noch ein zweites mal ihre Liebe. Diesmal war die Unsicherheit schon weniger geworden. Doch dann musste sie sich wieder ihren Problemen mit den Cheyenne stellen.

ENDE


End file.
